Grandioso buraco negro
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Ela não deveria estar ali, segundo ele. Mas estava, e fazendo uma missão de recolhimento de informação para Saitou. E usando seu corpo, vendendo sua inocência... Algo que ele não poderia deixá-la fazer sem estar ali para protegê-la ..::Songfic::..


Songfic. Again. E, meu, segunda fanfic em 15 dias. Acho que as frustrações da minha vida estão me ajudando a escrever coisas. Yahoo!

_Sir_ Aoshi Shinomori e _Lady_ Misao Makimachi (sim, estou em clima de casamento real) não me pertencem. Mas as putas do bordel, hm, também não. Elas pertencem à cafetina que cuida delas (:

Supermassive Black Hole também não é de eu. É da banda britânica MUSE (hearts). Eu queria que eles fossem meus, mas é meio difícil :/

Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, o Aoshi teria aparecido nu mais vezes no mangá.

Situe essa fic onde quiser. Pode ser pós-mangá, se quiser. Ela é meio atemporal e tals.

Primeira fic com conteúdo teoricamente adulto. Perdoem qualquer tosqueira.

Ah, sim, ambientação histórica perfeita não é bem-vinda nesta fic (não pesquisei nada pra fazer ela! heresia!)

– / –

**Grandioso buraco negro**

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night /And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

Ainda não entendia o motivo de estar ali, ou por que de ela estar envolvida. Sabia desde o início que não deveria ter dado a permissão de ensiná-la as artes ninja, e muito menos que aprendesse tudo o que uma mulher poderia fazer para angariar informações.

Mas ela sabia, e estava fazendo uso disso no momento. Ele se desesperara, não deveria sequer estar ali. A missão era somente dela, ele não deveria intrometer. Mas e seu medo de ver sua musa tocada por mãos impuras que não desejavam nada além de imacular sua nobreza e superioridade, como ficava? Onde iria sanar suas frustrações? Com certeza não seria tomando chá, ou destruindo coisas dentro de um _dojo_*, ou meditando, ou lendo romances (ridículos romances para garotas que ele havia resolvido ler) ingleses. Não seria fazendo contas, escrevendo cartas ou pensando em como o tempo estaria na manhã seguinte.

Tinha de protegê-la. Pegou seu melhor terno, fez o rabo-de-cavalo mais decente que conseguiu em meio ao nervosismo e se dirigiu para o distrito da luz vermelha de Kyoto.

Por que sua protegida estava naquela porcaria de bordel, quase vendendo o corpo pelo nome de uns poucos traficantes de drogas? Se Saitou queria tanto a porcaria da informação, que mandasse sua esposa, e não uma garota inocente que não sabia das coisas do mundo...

_Ok,_ Aoshi pensou,_ ela não é mais uma garota. 19 anos não é mais idade de criança..._

Mas, para ele, ela seria eternamente inocente.

Estava sentado, olhando para um palco onde jazia um poste e algumas luzes estranhas. Aparentemente eles teriam um show especial, algo meio puxado para o Ocidental. Uma coisa meio circense, meio burlesca... Algo que ele sabia que Misao gostaria de fazer.

Aoshi não tinha experiência com bordeis.

Aoshi não tinha experiência com nada que não envolvesse batalhas.

Ele sequer tinha certeza de que tinha vivido.

Um pequeno corpo subiu no palco, usando um espartilho apertado, cinta-liga e meias sete-oitavos. O espartilho, vermelho com detalhes em renda preta, trabalhava muito bem o corpo miúdo da prostituta, que, para Aoshi, parecia bem familiar. A cinta-liga, as meias – arrastão**, cinzidas às coxas –, e o véu que usava – juntamente do _scarpin_ vermelho e da maquiagem que parecia pesada por trás da delicada faixa de tecido que cobria seu rosto – estavam fazendo com que suas calças ficassem desconfortavelmente apertadas na região do cavalo***. As penas do cabelo, que estava preso em um coque, a deixava com um tom apelativo. As luvas de renda preta deixavam-no desconcertado – ele queria ver as mãos que provavelmente tocaria no final da noite.

Aoshi não achava certo pagar para ter uma mulher.

Mas ele estava ali e, como sua busca fora frustrada... Aproveitaria a oportunidade.

As luzes se voltaram para o pequeno objeto de desejo de dezenas de homens que estavam ali, enquanto ela se aproximava do mastro. Apertou-o e o acariciou, quase lambendo a fria barra de metal. Abraçou-o e se posicionou em frente à ferramenta. Colocou os braços acima da cabeça, fechou os olhos. Abriu por alguns instantes e o fitou. Sabia que estaria aqui, sempre preocupado, sempre solícito, sempre protetor. Suspirou.

Teria de valer a pena, de uma forma ou outra, ou o Lobo de Mibu acordaria com um de seus filhos caolho.

Olhando fixamente para Aoshi, iniciou o show. Não tirou o véu de início, não era necessário.

Um som esquisito começou a preencher o vazio da sala onde estavam. Era um som metálico, desconfortável, mas, ainda assim, incitante. A voz doce e melodiosa da garota começou a soar.

E ele reconheceu.

E ela cantou com tudo o que tinha.

_Ooh, baby, don't you know I suffer? /Ooh, baby, can't you hear me moan?__  
>Ooh, baby, você não sabe que sofro?  Ooh, baby, não pode ouvir meus gemidos?_

Será que ele não podia, de fato, perceber que ela sofria com sua indiferença, com sua falta de resposta, com sua apatia, com sua quase-letargia? Ela não aguentava mais. Não pensava em desistir, mas não sabia como ir em frente. Seus gemidos de dor e pedidos de socorro não eram ouvidos e ele sequer fazia questão de prestar atenção neles.

Deu a primeira volta no mastro e se suspendeu nele, começando a escalá-lo. Olhou fixamente para Aoshi, virando o rosto e descendo até o chão em um movimento espiral. Sentou no chão, com as pernas abertas, fez uma meia-pirueta e, ficando de gatinhas, começou a andar para a frente do palco.

Levantou-se de súbito e correu para o fundo do palco, ficando de costas para o público e pegando uma garrafa de vinho. Virou-se novamente e começou a derramar vinho por todo o seu corpo. Alguns homens na plateia gemeram.

Aoshi foi um deles.

_You caught me under false pretenses / How long before you let me go?  
>Você me prendeu sob falsos pretextos  Quanto tempo até você me deixar ir?_

Sempre dizendo que deveria protegê-la, sempre dizendo que era sua missão, que era uma promessa que fizera para seu avô. Sempre usando desculpas que ela não sabiam se eram verdades, sempre manipulando-a para que acreditasse em suas intenções inocentes.

Misao aprendera a ler os olhos do homem que amava, e neles não havia nenhuma inocência para se codificar. A grande questão era: seria ela a corrompida, afinal de contas?

Quando ele a livraria das dúvidas? Deixaria que ela vivesse livre para sentir quaisquer coisas para e com ele?

Rebolou o máximo que conseguia (o que não era pouco, afinal, ninjas costumavam ser bastante flexíveis...) enquanto jogava mais vinho em seu corpo. Bebeu alguns goles, girou a garrafa e a atirou em uma pessoa aleatória que estava por ali. Não tinha perigo de quebrar, o vidro era reforçado e ela não estava bêbada – não ainda. Fitou novamente Aoshi, voltando ao mastro e fazendo alguns movimentos bastante insinuantes.

Aoshi virou o rosto, de repente se sentiu encabulado. Ela não deveria estar fazendo aquilo! Deixando novamente o poste e indo em direção ao rosto de um dos homens que deveria interrogar, Misao acariciou levemente o queixo, com alguma barba, do indivíduo.

Não gostou dele. Afinal, ele não tinha cabelo preto-nanquim e olhos azuis-gelo.

Deu um leve beijo nos lábios do rapaz, deixando todos os homens presentes no prostíbulo chocados. Aoshi começou a sentir uma onda de propriedade que nunca sentira antes. Não poderia deixar aquilo continuar, afinal, Misao era sua. **Sua**. E ninguém além dele tinha o direito de tocá-la.

Na verdade, nem ela sabia que era dele. Mas, um dia, ele a deixaria saber. Não por ora.

Misao, de repente, tirou o véu, dançando da maneira mais sensual que podia. Desceu do palco e escolheu seu alvo.

Um jovem senhor de 29 anos, dono de um restaurante no centro de Kyoto chamado Aoshi Shinomori.

Puxou-o pela gravata e sentou no seu colo. Começou a dar pequenas mordiscadas em seu pescoço e orelha, mas logo se cansou dele, indo atrás de outra presa.

Outro informante, de quem iria tirar informações valiosas.

Mesmo desejando roubá-la e levá-la para um quarto livre naquele instante, Aoshi simplesmente ficou sentado. Não podia pensar em magoá-la, afinal,

"Ela deixava sua alma acesa."

_Ooo__oh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light / __Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light_

Observava como sua pequena pupila seduzia os homens ao seu redor e como os embebedava para conseguir informação. A maquiagem – de fato, bastante carregada – ainda estava lá e seus olhos azuis – destacados pela coloração preta que havia em volta deles – ajudavam-na a conseguir quaisquer coisas que desejasse. Era independente, afinal, mesmo que não se considerasse livre.

Ela fazia anotações mentais de como o novo rei do ópio de Kyoto estava ligado a Kanryuu Takeda. De como as coisas ficaram complicadas para o mercado negro depois que Enishi Yukishiro resolvera vender armas para o governo e não para os produtores de drogas. Anotava como era normal pessoas como eles se encontrarem em casas como aquelas e anotava como os olhares de Aoshi mudavam conforme ela ia avançando em suas pesquisas. Iria provocá-lo um pouco.

Adorava brincar com fogo, afinal.

Passando de colo em colo – e conseguindo tudo o que queria, afinal, era ótima em interpretar analogias –, voltou para o palco, novamente abraçando o mastro e rodando em volta dele. Pendurou-se de ponta-cabeça, com as mãos soltas, segurando-se somente pelas pernas, e começou a girar a cabeça enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos e rosto. Fechou os olhos com força, enquanto mordia os lábios.

Palmas já podiam ser ouvidas vindas de homens exaltados. Deu uma cambalhota e agarrou um microfone, que surgira ali, de repente, brincando com ele também. Fixando o olhar em seu objeto de afeição, voltou a cantar, com uma voz mais apelativa.

_I thought i was a fool for no one / But, ooh, baby, I'm a fool for you  
>Eu pensei que era um bobo por ninguém  Mas, oh, baby, eu sou bobo por você_

Era uma boba por ele. Por pensar que seu relacionamento não-existente tinha futuro. Por pensar que um dia seriam felizes para sempre, por pensar que seria mãe de seus filhos e de que fazia _missô_**** para ele todos os dias; que dividiriam o mesmo _futon*****_ e os mesmos desejos, que se abraçariam todas as noites desejando bom sono e de que teriam sessões passionais em seu escritório.

Era uma idiota por ter esperança de que tudo isso um dia aconteceria e sabia que sua única chance estava naquele microfone, no mastro e em um pouco de coragem para abalar as estruturas do cubo-de-gelo.

Abraçou o microfone, fazendo poses indecentes enquanto cantava. O som esquisito entrava na mente de todos, dando um ar sensual e libertino à cena. Largou o microfone e fez sua dança final, imaginando-se em outro mundo, um mundo onde via coelhos e unicórnios e youkais-raposa fofinhos que vendiam _oden******_. Desceu do palco com um andar rebolado, puxou Aoshi novamente pela gravata e levou-o para um quarto.

Ao entrar, Aoshi imaginou que ela diria as coisas que havia descoberto. Pobre garoto. Mal sabia que nos planos de Misao falar era um dos últimos itens da lista.

– Então, o que temos de novo? – Aoshi perguntou em um tom de voz monótono, comum à sua fala habitual, apesar do nervosismo e do desejo que tomava conta de seu corpo.

Misao empurrou-o em uma cama que havia no lugar, dizendo apenas uma palavra como resposta.

– Calado.

Aoshi entendeu que era uma ordem e mais nenhuma palavra foi dita.

Misao começou por desfazer o rabo-de-cavalo que Aoshi usava, deixando seus cabelos negros soltos e caindo pelos ombros. Acariciou-os, enquanto aproximava seu rosto da orelha do guerreiro. Lambeu, mordiscou e começou a brincar com seu pescoço, dando leves beijos e mordidas. Resolveu não lambê-lo ainda, pois sabia que Aoshi não estava preparado para tal invasão. Começou a fazer um caminho do seu pescoço ao seu rosto, mas sem sequer tocar em seus lábios. Beijou suas bochechas, olhos, nariz e pulou diretamente para o pescoço, fazendo um caminho descendente até o peito.

Parou e começou a tirar sua gravata, lentamente, enquanto Aoshi tomava suas primeiras liberdades, puxando às penas que prendiam seus cabelos.

Misao começou a abrir a camisa de Aoshi, enquanto Aoshi passava as mãos por seus cabelos e pescoço, desejando muito mais. Afastou algumas mechas dos cabelos negros, espessos e lisos de Misao e começou a distribuir beijos por todo seu pescoço e colo. Misao acariciou seu abdômem, agora nu, como recompensa.

Não perceberam quando a brincadeira ficou séria, ou quando ambos estavam completamente despidos ou ainda quando foi que Misao acabou por baixo de Aoshi, parecendo uma presa indefesa.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
>Geleiras derretem na morte da noite<em>

Aoshi sentia suas barreiras derreterem pouco a pouco. Porém, como não iria, tendo a musa de seus sonhos e desejos (e algumas sessões de masturbação, também) sob seu olhar, assustada, curiosa e desejosa pelo que poderia estar por vir? Atacou com beijos seu abdômen, liso, subindo para os seios e fazendo pequenos jogos que envolviam lambidas, mordiscadas e outras carícias subidas de tom. Ocupando suas mãos com os pequenos montes, voltou ao pescoço da garota, passando por sua orelha e beijando-a, sedento, nos lábios. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam enquanto seu encontro se tornava cada vez mais íntimo.

Misao sentia como suas pequenas mãos encontravam seu lugar no pescoço de Aoshi enquanto o beijava e como elas pareciam completamente aficionadas aos lençóis quando ele aproveitava para iniciar outra sessão de cunilíngua. Nunca havia sentido seu corpo tão quente, ou sua mente tão nublada, ou tão fora de controle, pois saber como fazer coisas não significa que de elas foram feitas de fato.

Ambos estavam perdidos neste mundo, onde as maiores estrelas haviam sido sugadas por um grandioso buraco negro de desejo, arrependimento e conforto mútuo.

O grandioso buraco negro do amor.

Aoshi não aguentava mais. A pressão era muita, o sangue corria rápido demais e estava com problemas para se concentrar. Ao seu ver, Misao não estava muito diferente dele. Em um movimento rápido, a invadiu.

E Misao, obviamente, gritou, pois foi muito súbito e seu hímem não estava preparado para tamanha ignorância por parte do parceiro.

Aoshi parou ao ouvir o grito desesperado de Misao (não somente ele. Na verdade, todos os presentes no prostíbulo prestaram atenção ao berro escandaloso da garota-doninha), preocupando-se por seu bem-estar, por sua saúde e por sua fertilidade. Fitou-a, em um misto de pena e questionamento. Misao fitou-o de volta, assegurando-o:

– Já passei por coisas piores. Foi apenas susto. Não imaginei que fosse assim.

Percebendo que as palavras eram desnecessárias, Aoshi voltou a fazer o que auto-propusera. Começou com movimentos lentos e ritmados. Misao, apesar de dolorida, estava começando a gostar daquilo. Era uma sensação agradável.

Não, era uma sensação muito boa.

Melhor dizendo, era uma sensação fantástica.

Era o melhor que poderia ter acontecido em sua vida. Aos poucos, começou a se encontrar com o entra-e-sai de Aoshi, sentindo-se cada vez melhor. Ainda doía, mas a linha entre prazer e dor era tênue demais para que ela exigisse ao seu amado que parasse.

Começou a gemer. Primeiro, pequenos gemidos que apenas ela mesma escutava, e, mais tarde, gritos desesperados liberando uma energia que ela mesma não sabia que tinha. Sentia-se completa, viva, poderosa... Sentia-se definitivamente uma mulher adulta; sem dúvidas, sem conflitos internos. Apenas uma pessoa que desejava viver intensamente.

Aoshi, por sua vez, sentia-se livre, selvagem... Sentia-se apenas Aoshi, o ser humano que ele sempre desejara ser. Não um ninja perfeito, não um okashira-demônio... Apenas um humano transando com outro ser humano como ele.

Dividindo uma experência que mudaria para sempre suas vidas, e deixando suas almas iluminadas.

_Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light / Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light_

A sensação de loucura e total falta de controle tomava conta de ambas as mentes e tanto Misao quanto Aoshi não tinham a exata certeza de que se lembrariam do que fizeram no dia seguinte, tamanha a insanidade do que faziam. Completamente descontrolados, movimentos descompassados começaram a ficar cada vez mais rápido. Aoshi sentiu como seu mundo estava cada vez mais branco, e como estava mais perto de encontrar fosse lá o que o sexo podia fazê-lo encontrar. Misao enxergava coisas meio em cor de rosa, uma luz esquisita que nunca conseguiria descrever com palavras. Estava nas nuvens. Não tão alta quanto Aoshi, mas, um dia, chegaria lá.

Do mesmo jeito que começou, terminou. Uma onda de completo êxtase passou pelo corpo de Aoshi, que sentia como se todos os seus problemas tivessem sido resolvidos naquele ato. Misao estava feliz. Sentia-se a mulher mais forte do mundo, a mais poderosa, a mais qualquer coisa.

E também sentia como as geleiras do coração de Aoshi derretiam enquanto as estrelas do seu destino – as que diziam que aquilo nunca dariam certo – eram sugadas por um grandioso buraco negro.

O buraco negro do amor.

Glaciers melting in the dead of night / And the superstars sucked into the supermassive black hole  
>Geleiras derretem na morte da noite  E as grandes estrelas são tomadas pelo grandioso buraco negro

Quando acordou, logo entendeu que aquele não era seu quarto. E que muito menos era qualquer quarto do Aoi-ya. Olhou para o lado e viu Misao estirada, dormindo como um garoto de dez anos.

Talvez para que ela dormisse quieta e parada em um canto, ele deveria deixá-la mais cansada. Rodada dupla, talvez?

Respirando fundo, Aoshi pode perceber que ela, de fato, iluminava sua alma, derretia suas geleiras e mandava para o fim do mundo quaisquer coisa que dissesse que eles não poderiam ficar juntos.

Ela e o grandioso buraco negro do amor que criaram naquela noite.

– / –

Acordou, sem saber como havia chegado em seu quarto. Tentou levantar, mas tudo doía – tudo na sua região das entrepernas, claro. Suspirou. Ainda assim, era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo naquele momento. Notou uma pequena carta ao seu lado, e abriu para lê-la:

_Misao,_

_Você deixa minha alma acesa_

_Geleiras se derretem na morte da noite_

_E as grandes estrelas estão indo para o grandioso  
>Para o grandioso buraco negro<em>

E, ao lado, duas coisas que fizeram com que ela risse e chorasse descompassada: uma tigela de _missô_ e um anel de noivado.

– / –

Putaria com fluffy. Só eu pra fazer umas cagadas dessa mesmo. LOL.

Notas de rodapé

* – Sala para treinamento de artes marciais ou escola de artes marciais

** – Meias com a textura de redes. (Sabe aquelas meias que parecem redes de segurança de janela? Aquilo)

*** – Parte da calça que faz a junção das duas pernas da calça. Normalmente onde vem o botão e o zíper.

**** – Prato da culinária japonesa (não faço ideia do que tenha ali! Nunca comi!)

***** – Espécie de colchonete muito usado no japão (e, bueno, na época de RK, uma das únicas maneiras de se dormir confortável...)

****** – Prato da culinária japonesa.

Notem que eu NÃO roubei NADA de xxxHOLiC e Sucker Punch. Não. Eu não fiz isso, foi tudo uma coincidência do inconsciente coletivo.

Read and review ou vocês nunca mais acharão nada que procuram no Google! Maldição de fuinha! (Brimks! :~)

**Weasel**kisses


End file.
